Part 3:Truth,out in the open
by Hita Ver Alcina
Summary: Someone is jealous...That someone by the name of Fang.Jealous of Sam the guy that Max takes a liking to...Things are getting very hot!First time cooking and meetings with the gorgeous Sam and the truth is reveled,including ITEX...


_** The third part.The favourite of all..**_**Help me decide the rest of the ending. **

**Truth, out in the open**

**Characters:** The flock, Sam, Ginny, Albert, Sencer

Moonlight filtered in. A fanged and drooling head turned round the corner. I jumped up and took my fighting stance (which is quite scary, I admit), then I blinked and I'm sure so did everyone else because the 'Eraser' was in truth a dog. What was a dog doing here? Standing next to the dog was what Nudge calls 'Grandpa Man'. He was staring at the bleeding Fang with a gold fish expression and I don't blame him. What he probably saw was a bunch of kids all bloody and a boy bleeding to death and had wings. Not something you see everyday, I guess.

Grandpa men looked at Fang, at the flock, to me and then back to Fang. He whipped out a mobile phone and started to daile. He can't be calling the police! Just as I was about to flung at him my voice said,

_Steady Maximum, he's going to help._

I looked around and nodded at the flock, who relaxed slightly.

"Ginny,Ginny!yes it's Albert, quick come to Sammy's barn,yes-no!hurry!"

Albert shut the phone and walked towards Fang while the dog nuzzled up to Angel. We all stared.

"Come on then, get you're wee butts here and help".

We had no choice but to.

We were heading for a large cottage at the other end of the field. Half way we were met by a motherly looking woman who let out a gasp.

"Oh my!Oh my! What is this…you poor thing-"then she caught sight of the wings and paused.

"Come. I won't bother calling an ambulance I'm a nurse, come along" and few minutes later we were in a large sitting room all on the floor around Fang. I was holding his hands. I couldn't let Fang go. I needed him.Oh shut up brain! He'll be aright: I think. The next half hour was a blur. Ginny was ordering Albert around, bandaging Fang and muttering "ooh" and "ouch" to her self. By the end, I was stroking Fang's hair with one hand and Angels with the other. Ginny straightened up and looked around. For the first time I realised that we might not be safe. I looked at Angel and she smiled.

"Well…he should be alright, asleep at the moment but he'll come around" Ginny said.

"Thanxs"Iggy muttered.

"You're most welcomed. Now I'm not being rude or nosy but if you want to explain…?"

"We were science experiments" Gazzy said.

"Yeh! There were these horrible, green headed whitecoats who took us away from our parents. We all have wings you see. The Erasers are after us. We were bought up in labs and- "

"Did you say labs?"

"Yes"

"Could it be?" Ginny looked at Albert who nodded.

"It can't be ITEX?!"

The name rang a nerve. We all looked at her quizzing.

"My husband, Terry used to work for ITEX.They tested on animals but then they started to put different genes in them and then started to test on humans. Terry said he would complain but he was fire and 2 days later killed in an 'accident'"

I looked at everyone. Maybe this was it.

"Er…where exactly is Itex?"I asked.

"All over the planet. But mainly in Europe, Germany."

Everyone clapped.Germany, here we come!

"I guess this is news?" Ginny asked.

We all stayed muted.

"O.K. son Sam's out at his friends. You can sleep in his room upstairs-"

"No! I'm staying here with Fang!"

"Who?"

"This is Fang, I'm Max. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel and Total!"

"O.K, no problem. I'll bring the blankets down. You guys get cleaned up and I'll shut the curtains since it's nearly morning."

I was excausted.After changing. We all sat down on our 'beds'.

"Get some sleep everyone.Fang'll be o.k."I said and we all put our hands together. I turned to face Fang and kissed him on the lips (I think I'm ill!).Turning around I aw the flock staring at me. Angel and Nudge were giggling, Gazzy was doing a gold fish expression and Total was throwing up (Not literally).

"Why is everyone quite?"Iggy asked.

"Max just kissed Fang" replied Nudge. "On the lips!". I smiled and laid down with Celeste and Angel. My pillow smelt of Hugo boss and nice shampoo. I guess Sam was clean…

I woke up to Fang moaning.

"Where are we?"

"Safe"

"Where?"

"Relax Fang, you're hurt"

"What!?"

He looked at him self and blinked.

"I look like a mummy"

Angel giggled. "Yes. But you're not a girl"

Ginny walked in.

"Good, you're awake. Come in the kitchen. Sam's making you breakfast at dinner time.Fang, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here" She walked over and opened Fang's bandage, and gasped.

I already knew why."Yes, we heal pretty fast"

"Well in that case he can use the crutches and after my birthday cake you can get cleaned.

"Birthday?"

"Oh yes, it's my birthday' and the more the merrier terry always says!"

First thing I smelt was pancakes. By the stove Sam was flipping pancakes in the air. When we walked in he turned around and whistled.

"Woh! The human bird of beauty as entered"

He was right about the human bird bit, not so sure about the beauty part.

"Those clothes look better on you Max"If I was the sort of person that turned into human tomatoes then I would have but instead I laughed. Fang frawoned.We all sat down and Sam started to pile pancakes.

"Eat up, you look starved" he said, piling pancakes onto Angel's plate. She gave him a flattering smile and he pretended to fall. Everyone except Fang and total laughed.

"You aright mate?" Sam asked Fang who just grunted. I liked Sam, the way his hair fell over his eyes, it was cute. What I don't understand is why Fang was being such a hypocrite! I'm going to have a word with him!

I realised that Albert and the dog were missing and asked.

"Albert and sencer have- "

"Gone to dell with money" Angel finished. Ginny and Sam looked stunned.

"She can read minds"Iggy informed.

"Er…mum we don't have any dog food. I'll go dig some bones shall I?" Sam asked sarcastically. Total however took offence.

"Excuse me Mr Charmer boy; do I look like the sort of person that eats scrap?"

Sam dropped the pancake he was flipping and after a few seconds nodded.

"Well…err…you so. You see you are a dog"

"I am well aware of that but I am not and if you don't mind I'm not going to eat that burnt pancake of yours" and with that he leapt onto the table.

We started to eat and I have to admit Sam was a pretty good cook. I would say that because the closest I get to cooking is blowing up the stove. Sam seemed to have read my mind because he asked,

"Who's the cook in your…family then?"

Everyone except me and Fang raise there hands.

"I see, so Miss Max,you don't cook?"

"More like she can't"Gazzy grinned.

I through a pancake at him.

"Why don't you try?" Sam asked, pulling me up.

"No wat!not unless you want to blow this house up"Igy joked.

"It doesn't matter, we're selling this house anyway"and he rested his head on my shoulders and hands on top of mine, telling me what to do. His arms were strong maybe not as strong aas Fang's. Why am i even thinking this?

BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL MAXIMUM.

oh thanks! I didn't know that.

Sam's breath was tickling my neck. I looked up and saw that his eyes were a nice honey brown. Suddenly everyone started to clap. I had made my first pancake or any type of food that's edible to be honest.Fang, however,pushed his chair back and hobbled out to the back garden.

Ginny said "Good idea Fang, lets have the cake outside" and ten minuets later we al sitting outside watching the sunset and full with chocolate cake. "You guys have wings"Ginnysaid"It would be wonderful to see them. Fang's wings are beautiful" So we flew up in the air and tried (unsuccessfully) to write Ginny. When I landed again it felt weird like it always did. Sam came up to me and said. "You're wings are beautiful too".

Walking out of the bathroom, I bumped into Sam and nearly tripped but he caught me. I looked up and stared. That's all I ever seem to do. There was the sound of crutches and Fang entered. He looked at me, then at Sam and then at Sam's arms and turned away. "I'm going to get cleaned up" and with that Sam walked out.Right,time to set Mr grumpy straight.

"Fang"

"What?"

"Why are you always Grumpy?" He turned around.

"I'm not! It's you living in your own world"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

He laughed "Why don't you ask Sam?"

"What's Sam got to do with this?"

"Nothing"

"Good then I can talk to him without Fang world blowing up"

"Yes. Talk all you wan't.I don't give a hoot oh yes and go save him as well because he's going to fall down the stairs."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Just. I get snaps of things, usually bad but you're to busy to care. Living in Sam world and everything!"

My face was barely inches away from his.

"What-have-you-got-againts-Sam?"I spat. Fang let go of one of his crutches, pushed my hair back and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled. My brain had gone for a walk but fortunately max was still on earth and not flying with Fang.

"What you said about Sam falling was that true?" I asked.

Fang…

**(what sould fang do?nod or laugh?)**


End file.
